Dart Monkey
Dart Monkeys (or Dart Towers) are Towers which debuted in the original Bloons Tower Defense. They're normal monkeys which throw darts. Dart Monkeys are always the cheapest Tower, (excluding Road Spikes, Exploding Pineapples, and Monkey Glue,) always costing $100-300. ''Bloons Tower Defense 1 & 2 In ''Bloons Tower Defense, Dart Monkeys are called Dart Towers, and they throw darts at the furthest Bloon. They're represented by a brown circle with a dart in it. Almost all of this is the same in the next game, the only difference is their names. Dart Towers are now called Dart Monkeys. None = '''With no upgrades', the Dart Tower has an okay range and a slightly fast attack speed. Even though it says that their speed is fast, it isn't that fast, so it isn't too reliable without upgrades. Dart Towers in this state will throw single darts, which pop a single layer of Bloon, and disappear upon contact with a Bloon. |-| 1 = Piercing Darts is the first upgrade you can get for the Dart Tower. It's represented by a dart with two pop marks under it. Once this upgrade is bought, the Dart Tower's darts will no longer disappear upon contact with a Bloon. Instead, it will pierce through one, and disappear upon contact with the next Bloon. |-| 2 = Long Range Darts is the second upgrade you can get for the Dart Tower. It's represented by a dart with an arch behind it, and once it's bought, the Dart Tower's range will be increased by 25. This allows it to shoot further than before, which can help by covering more space so there's more of a chance that the Bloons get popped. ''Bloons Tower Defense 3 In this game, ''Dart Monkeys act almost the exact same as the last two games. Though, now they have four upgrades instead of two. Once again, they're represented by a brown circle with a dart in it. None = '''With no upgrades', the Dart Monkey isn't that useful. Once again, it's speed, while faster than other Towers, is still slow. And it's range doesn't help, since it's small. Also, it's darts will disappear upon contact, which doesn't help at all. So, it's recommended to upgrade the Dart Monkey straight away, so you won't have to deal with these problems. |-| 1/0 = '''Long Range Darts' is the first upgrade of the first path. It's represented by a dart with an arch behind it, which is taken straight from Bloons Tower Defense 2. And, like in that game, it increases the range. It doesn't tell exact numbers, but just by looking at it you can see that the range is increased by a lot. |-| 2/0 = '''Extra Long Range Darts' is the second upgrade of the first path. It's represented by two darts going over a red house. It acts exactly the same as the "Long Range Darts" upgrade, though you already bought that upgrade so you have an even bigger range. This bigger range is very useful, since it takes up a quarter of the screen. |-| 0/1 = '''Piercing Darts' is the first upgrade of the second path. It's represented by a dart with a shine, signifying that it's sharp. It acts the exact same as the upgrade with the same name from Bloons Tower Defense 1 and 2. Instead of the dart disappearing after hitting one Bloon, it will disappear on the second Bloon it touches. |-| 0/2 = '''Razor Darts' is the second upgrade of the second path. It's represented by a razor with a shine. Oddly enough, even though it shows a razor, the darts still look the same when thrown. This upgrade is an upgraded version of the "Piercing Darts," so that means that the darts go though two Bloons and disappear on the third one. Category:Towers